beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2019.01.29 - The Newborn Army
|location= The Space Needle, |time= January 3rd, Year Unknown; Early Afternoon |emitter= Staff |players= |npcs= |factions= |artifacts= |music= Casie Mod, "All The Lost Days" }} Bree leads them inside, inviting anyone who wishes to remain below to do so, so the new arrivals can feel they have a rear guard or such. Those who elect to go up are taken into elevators, and then they begin the long ascent, up to the saucer-shaped top of the tower, where it seems that the vampires have made their headquarters in the restaurant, known as SkyCity. Bree leads the group to a large table, near a window, which overlooks the Sound... and Jack's ice bridge can be clearly seen. Apparently, the vampires guessed that somebody might be coming. There are a number of maps and plans spread across the table, as well as several tablets and a couple of laptops. This seems to be their main command center. They're all so young, the army gathered here and all around the place, but their eyes look so old. So tired. The man who emerges and comes to the table at least seems a little older than the rest of them, with a little more energy, but he too looks like he's been fighting too long, too hard a battle. It's aged the ageless. As beautiful as his kind may be, they're not immune from the exhaustion of a hard battle just to break even. "Welcome." Riley looks between the people approaching. "Such as it is. We're just barely above water, and I'm not sure how I mean that anymore. We could use the help." Derek keeps moving in quiet efficiency, smoothly going with the group, keeping himself alert and aware of the potential allies but also potential threats surrounding them all in this place. He doesn't think they're going to turn on him, especially given the common enemy outside, but he knows he can't be too careful. Stiles is depending on him to be attentive! And the others may need his notice too. But once he comes face to face with Riley, there's just something in the genuineness of his approach, the lack of putting on fake energy and enthusiasm, the honesty of it, that makes Derek relax. Good to see someone real. Jason Christopher had seemingly changed just in time, returning to his human phase and dressing just before this vampire Bree introduced gerself. Jason glances at Jacob and Sly, and then back at the vampires once more. Golden eyes, that was rather interesting. He doubted his mate or son missed seeing it. But he wasn't sure if the others travelling with them would know what it meant, or even what they were. When the time came to stay below or go to meet this Riley, Jason didn't hesitate to follow the vampires into the elevators. An advantage of being immortal was a flawless memory. As Riley Bears approaches Jason's eyes narrow. He recognized him from a missing persons flier Charlie Swan had put up in K9's. Jason steps forward and nods to the vampire. This wasn't the time to discuss it, but later he would. "My name is Jason Christopher. Can you tell us what has gone on in the city, and as far beyond as you know?" He would ask about the mirror, but not just yet. Jacob Black phases to his human form. Jacob had paused to return to human form at the base of the elevator. Giant wolf in elevator just seemed silly. Fortunately, Sly handed back his clothes readily, and there were no issues. So, as Jacob enters alongside Jason, he's dressed again in khaki shorts and loose shoes, his pack slung over one shoulder. He glances around the place, taking in all the vampires, and forces himself to relax, taking comfort in the presence of his mate and his allies. As Riley speaks, Jacob gives him a polite if reserved nod. As for Sly, he returns to full solidity after they reach the top of the tower, tucking his thumbs under the straps of his backpack, and he just keeps his mouth shut for a while longer, looking around the area with clear curiosity. Emitter1 summons Derrick Ferguson. Brock does what he can to move his size around things as they get themselves up and off of the elevator. Depending on how crowded it is and how the spacing is of the area, it could prove problematic to Brock's size, which leaves him tiptoing and stepping sideways to get around people and such. His demeanor is lax, and he doesn't appear annoyed by this anymore than a slight grunt of frustration. He eyeballs all of the folks about with a raised brow, and even Riley himself. The large man folds his arms across his chest, looking down and listening. "Help ya say? Maybe if we knew a bit more what was goin' on, we might be able ta lend some kinna hand." says the Aussie. "How are you guys powering the elevator? Is power still running and everyone's lights are just off because of what's in the fog?" Darius inquires of the sparkly vampire. His eyes squinting slightly as he turns to glance out from the edge of the disc. Sight-SEEN. Check. Leaning over, he whispers to Derek, "We should invite them back if they aren't jerks, right?" and then looks towards Myrtle and decides that someone will make the invitation if it needs to be made because this group seems trust-worthy. Standing back, he scratches himself and goes back to staring out of the Needle. Merek has come with the others when they meet with the vampires. Though he doesn't quite speak a lot, he is taking his notes a bit away from the group while he offers a small nod to them, "Merek," he introduces. Seems that he is hoping to take notes. A number of the group have remained downstairs, including Myrtle and Madison, to guard the rear. At the top, the vampires don't crowd around. In fact, if anything they keep their distance, clearly wary from a long period of fighting for survival. "Chaos." Riley answers Jason, simply. "Everything went to hell. So welcome to hell." Even if his words may sound almost jovial, he's certainly not in high spirits and absolutely not kidding around. "You have to be...special, like us. Otherwise you wouldn't have reached the Needle. You'd just turn around and go home, and wait there to dry up and blow away. So congratulations." At the moment, with the overcast skies and fog, with no direct sunlight, neither Riley nor his forces seem to be particularly sparkly, but then they'd have to catch some light to really be apparent. Still pretty, but a kind of washed-out pretty, like pretty gone on a month-long bender. "If you think we just naturally know what happened, you're gonna be disappointed." He smirks. "Things are still going because things aren't going to just stop suddenly with an infrastructure in place. It's got momentum. But we don't know when anything in particular might stop, so we're going to need help -- at the very least -- with going to make sure we'll have reliable, steady power and some idea of where we can go to make the most positive advances. We need to secure parts of this city and try to turn the tide. Fortunately, we know the ways around that run under the radar. Literally under most people's notice." Derek observes, and carefully. He doesn't seem put out, in large part because neither do the members of this vampire army around them. There's no insult, no quipping, no talking about "dog smell" or anything else like that. He folds his arms on his chest and looks to this leader of the group, then around at the people of his own. Jason seems to have this under control, so Derek defers to him. He's more of a talker anyway than Derek prefers to be. Jason Christopher listens intently as Riley answers the various questions that he, Brock, and Darius have asked. He nods slowly, taking it all in. At some point he would look forward to having another conversation. Why there were so many vampires present in the city, all so young. As well as what they were living off of with that many gold eyes. Riley Biers had been missing for some time, long enough to have created this many vampires or even more. But was it for this situation, or otherwise? Questions for another time. His voice quiet as he responds again. "We may be in a position to assist you, as it will be advantageous for us both." He looks back at Sly and Jacob again. "We are looking for something in the city. Sly, tell him where we are trying to go." Jacob falls into step near Jason, but not so near that his mate won't have room to move if he needs it. Jake's also standing so as to put Sly between them, offering a bit of extra protection for his mate's son, just in case. Otherwise, he sets his jaw, folds his arms across his chest, and listens carefully to what's going on, giving away as little as possible through his stance or demeanor. Sly, meanwhile, reaches up to tuck his hair behind one ear and moves forward to the table. Poring over maps, he points to one says, "We need to get to here. That's a shop called Curious Goods, at 666 Druid Avenue. If we can get there, hopefully Micki or someone will be there and can help us all out." He's visibly full of nervous energy, either on edge or excited, or perhaps both. Kiara had been rather silent, almost paranoidly sweeping first the entry hall, then the elevator and the former restaurant with her eyes as they went, but she had lowered her gun at the welcome and removed the bayonet again, even went so far to unshoulder it in the elevator and sung to a position that wouldn't be super fast to reach once they were up and there was enough space, diagonally across the back. She's tense, counting the visible vampires, trying to spot signs that there are more. But as they finally come to talking, a smile creeps on her face. There was something that they could offer that wasn't both costly and dangerous: Survival knowledge was something that could be shared without endangering oneselves in the immediate future. "As for keeping the lights on, you might want to secure some generator from home depot and fuel to keep the light on for the day the power station shuts down. Though... if it is a nuclear plant, that might be more of a long term need than a short term one because those have quite some momentum." Riley notices the way Jason and Jacob move, but his attention settles on Sly. "Curious Goods. Druid Avenue, huh? I'll bet we could make it, with a solid enough group of people." He smiles a little, looking more encouraged, and that mild shift of mood is reflected in the young vampires around him appearing to perk up. Like the room has more life now. "If you can work with me and mine, I can get you there. I haven't heard much of anything from that part of town, which is probably a good thing." Riley moves to pick up one of the maps, moving it to a more central place between them and pointing to a few parts of it. "We have a few things to do to make sure we can get there quietly and safely. Relatively, I mean. As much as it's possible." When Kiara chimes in, he nods casually, standing a bit straighter. "We've thought of that. There are already some here, and we've been gathering fuel every time we go out. But that's not going to be possible forever. We need to try and secure a long-term source of power, or make sure it's still running." Jason Christopher considers the idea that this may be the only actual safe zone in the city. Particularly as Riley mentions places they need to take back yet. If that was so, they certainly would have their work cut out for them. With a bit of luck, Micki and those at Curious Goods found some way to stave off the worst of what was happening outside as well. It stood to reason if anyone in Seattle could, they could. It actually begged the question how Riley's crew of vampires had managed to. Taking a shallow breath Jason glanced around the room again. He had memorized the exit points, places people could hide and take cover. He speaks again to Riley as he looks at the maps. "How have you managed to keep this area safe of the fog we encountered outside? Also, we saw large things moving through it, the more you can tell us about what we may be facing, the better." He didn't care to be 'the voice.' But he had been enough over the centuries that he certainly could be. "We will need to speak to one of our group downstairs, but there may also be ways to offer you additional support as well." Myrtle Snow would know better about that. "Besides," Jacob offers, "can you really run the elevator off a little generator? Sounds like it could be tricky." But he does nod approvingly at having generators in general. It's definitely good to be prepared. The tower gives a great view and defensible position, too, but he quietly reflects that he'd be much happier back across the water on Bainbridge Island. Natural settings just suit him better. He does look closely at the map, and he listens carefully as Riley speaks, then nods his agreement with Jason. "If we've got to cut a path to it, we'll do it," he agrees emphatically. As for Sly, he steps back after he's pointed out the location, hanging near Jason and Jacob, still bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. He doesn't seem fearful, though, or even anxious. If anything, he seems a bit excited, anticipating what may come next. When Jason mentions the big shapes in the fog, Darius nods emphatically and seems like he'd had the same question come to mind. He looks to their host expectantly and falls silent again. Resuming previous operation: look awesome. Kiara ponders a little about Riley's comment, carefully scanning over the map. As she speaks, she taps the west of harbor island on the map, south-west of the city center. "Here's a big resource of fuel, just not packaged for transport. With a tank truck, it is probably enough to keep them on for longer, but not permanent." Then the finger moves to SeaTac Airport, again tapping. "Another source for fuel's the airport..." Once more the finger moves, a bit north to the Boeing plant. "...and this here is another one. Airports have light fuel though, so know what you need. On the other hand, gas stations will fail the day power does, so they need to be raided first. Best with a truck. As for generator size, there's way to run them on little power, but a good caveat: finding a big generator, probably a diesel one on a container might be needed. Military installations tend to have them, but I am unfamiliar which bases are here." Riley looks about to answer Jason, but then Kiara delivers her list of suggestions. "Yes," he answers her, looking slightly distracted as she speaks. Once she's done, he waves a hand. "Yeah, if you want to -- you can make some plans. We've been getting all we can wherever we go, like I said. This is stuff we've been doing, but if you've got an in with the harder places, let's do it." Turning back to Jason, Riley just shakes his head. "We're not approaching those things. There are shapes in the fog, but I'm not putting my people in danger to find out what they are. I know without putting people at risk that we don't stand a chance if something the size of a building decides it doesn't want us here all of a sudden." Placing his hand on the map, the paper crinkles. Riley looks to the point they discussed and taps it with a finger, stretching to reach it. "We'll get you to Druid Avenue. You work with us on making this place more secure. That's the deal." "We can do that." Derek glances to Jason. "Let's organize. We're in the same boat. Is there any way to keep Nessa in touch?" Jason Christopher finds the address they are going to on Riley's maps and stares at it. That was a pretty good distance, but in his mind their host was right. They could make it, with either a very small and quiet group. Or a larger and more powerful one with the element of surprise and prepared for fighting. They still have a lot they need to know, but Jason nods to Derek. "Agreed. We will pool our resources." Jason nods to Riley and then replies to Derek. "I expect the witches may have some means to contact her. This is an unexpected, though welcome development. Rowanwood should be updated about this." Jacob looks at Kiara with an air of mild surprise but distinct respect, clearly appreciating her knowledge on the topic, since that's not at all the kind of thing that he knows about. He offers a small smile and a nod, not interrupting the others but wanting to make it clear that he appreciates her contribution. Sly, meanwhile, whirls to look at his dad. "I'll go down and ask Ms. Snow if she can get in touch with Ms. Nessa. Be back in a minute!" And then he fades out, vanishing from view, to transport himself back down to where Myrtle is and ask her about that. "It's not my place to offer, but if the exchange is security for guidance, we might have some place better than this," Darius points out when nobody mentions it. "If we're pooling our resources, and this lot is trustworthy? It's an idea at least?" he questions of those doing the discussing. "I'm personally of the opinion that anyone who isn't an Outsider is on our side, but Rowanwood isn't mine to offer. If that's not on the table, I can go and get to work on defenses, it'd be helpful if we knew what the big things were though. Trenches are useless if they can just walk over them.." Kiara nods at Riley's offer, looking to the wolves. "I can work with those terms. Might as well look to get in steel and a welder to fortify the position as long as power is plenty..." "Outsider. So that's what these things are." Riley's brow flattens. Thoughts run through his mind, and he's visibly considering something, but he ends up just waving it off. "Jason Christopher, you and I should have words. Privately. Just a feeling." When Bree approaches, he looks up, then back to their guests. "Have to run. Make yourself comfortable, but don't waste what we have. We all have to make it last." With a wave of his hand, Riley is out of the room and speaking quietly with Bree, too quiet to hear. They both move with purpose of some kind, probably for a goal arranged before their guests arrived that has now come up. Derek watches them go and lets his arms fall to his sides. He lingers on Jason momentarily, considering the words those two may have. Then he nods once, mostly to himself, and moves to the table, starting to arrange the maps in a way that pleases him. He will start planning. That's something he can do. Jason Christopher nods to Riley before he leaves. "I agree, we should." He then pauses a moment, considering, before looking at the others. "Kiara has solid ideas on short term energy solutions until we can secure something sustainable." He nods to her and then is about to object to Sly leaving on his own, but stops himself. He didn't like it, but he knew his son was quite capable. Plus they did need to reach out to Nessa as soon as they could. "Rowanwood isn't one hundred percent secure itself, even if it is far more so than here. This is an effective forward command. The more of Seattle we can control, the more resources we have access to. The better. If we can find a better way to traverse between here and there, that would be ideal. But securing this area is still a priority." He nods to Darius, then adds after a moment. "With that in mind, I'll go and see what those towering things are." He looks at Jacob and smiles the 'Jacob' smile softly. Already anticipating the next statement. "Of course you would come. Derek, if you wish. We could ask that vampire downstairs, Angel. I believe he mentioned being rather stealthy as well." Jacob sighs a little but nods his agreement. He doesn't like the idea of Jason taking that risk, but knowing he won't be taking it alone, that they can go with him... that helps quite a lot. So, he nods and says, "Let's just hope..." He trails off, shaking his head. "I mean, let's just hope that goes well." He doesn't want to give voice to his possible concerns. There's too much to worry about, too many things that could be or go wrong. No sense dwelling on that. A positive attitude seems like the better choice. "Do let me know what you find," Darius says to Jason with a returned nod of the head. The idea put forth, he makes his way from the Space Needle to go and start preparing improved defenses for the tower. As he goes, he talks to anyone else headed down, "Shipping containers can make for a good makeshift wall, and while I suspect a lot of our enemy's forces can jump them, they give us the high ground-- and as Darth Vader can attest, the high ground is a pretty big deal. Plus, you know, they slow them down a touch." "Well, all we can do is try to make short time reach some month and hope we have a solution till then." Kiara notes, pondering how good her stealth is. "I might not be a stealthy hunter, but there is something to be said about outrunning the wind." The impromptu council breaks up, then, with various parties going to attend to various ends. The vampires share supplies with their guests, especially the food that they don't need, and preparations to better fortify the Needle get underway. Eventually, Myrtle Snow does make her way up the tower, and she gets her hands on a large mirror, which she magically activates, linking it with an enchanted mirror back at Rowanwood. This, she explains, will allow them to travel directly between the two secure locations. Then, they will see to reinforcing their magical defenses. And so, as the afternoon of the third day wears on, they continue their efforts and now have the ability to directly return to Rowanwood. From here, their efforts will soon continue, as they progress toward Curious Goods and obtaining the Shattered Mirror.... Category:Log